Destiny Can Change
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: Miley didn't want to marry Jake but it's been arranged since they were kids, it all changes when she meets Joe, Jake's best friend. Will she find a way out of this marriage? MOE or JILEY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't anything except for the characters and plot.**

**Hey Everyone**

**I've had this story in my mind for a while now and I have the crappiest memory so I have to type it up before I forget. You should totally review this because you want to, yea I knew it lol**

**Oh and the Title "Destiny Can Change" is not about Miley's real name Destiny Hope Cyrus, it's just a title I made up**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

Miley was crying on her bed, why would her parents do this to her? She had just found out she was arranged to marry Jake Ryan, the governor's son. Miley hated Jake, he was always so mean to her and now she's forced to marry him in the coming May which was a months away.

Jake Ryan was the playa of the school, he'd been out with all the girls and Jake had a reputation for 'being the best in bed'. But his father, Jacob Ryan didn't know about this, he assumed that little Jake was the kind young man, who's obviously still a virgin. But little Jake, hadn't been one since his 16th birthday when his ex-girlfriend, Amber gave him the best gift of all. Miley had heard it all over school, it was like wildfire it spread everywhere and now she was marrying 'the playa'. Apparently this marriage was set up when Miley and Jake were just babies, you see Miley's family was very rich and her father believed that having good connections in the government was a good thing.

_Flashback__ to when the marriage was first arranged…_

"_So it's agreed?" Jacob asked as he watched his son, 2 year old Jake was standing by a baby's crib where Miley was asleep._

"_Yes, Miley and Jake will get married 6 months after Miley's 18__th__ Birthday" Robby Ray nodded._

"_This will be a very good deal, for both you and me, Mr. Stewert" Jacob said shaking Robby Ray's hand to seal the deal. Jake was watching Miley sleep in her crib, seeing his future wife._

"_Yes it will be, Mr. Governor, Everything will go to plan" Miley's father said releasing Jacob's hand and walking over to the crib and picking up Miley._

_Robby Ray gently patted Miley's head, going down to Jake's level. "Jake, this is Miley. You two will be very close when you two are older" Robby Ray smiled as Jake held Miley's hand._

"_Hi" Jake shyly said "I'm Jake and you're Miwey"_

_Jacob bended down and p__icked up Jake "Come on son, your mom's waiting"_

"_Bye Miwey" Jake said over his father's shoulder as he walked away. He didn't really know what all of that meant, his dad just told him about a new friend and Jake jumped at the chance. And Miley was just a baby who couldn't have any say in this, it was just the way fate played._

_End Flashback_

Miley lifted her head from her tear stained pillow and gasped seeing her best friend, Lilly sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"What the hell are you doing here Lilly?" Miley furiously said, she wanted to be alone, it's not everyday when you find out your getting married in a month.

"Um don't you remember?" Miley gave a confused look, Lilly sighed "We had to work on our biology project, that's due next week"

"I'm not in the mood for doing biology after what I just found out" Miley sulked, hitting her pillow.

"What happen?" Lilly curiously asked leaning forward in her seat.

Miley explained that she was to be married to Jake Ryan in May, Lilly gasped.

"But…but…" Lilly stuttered.

"Spit it out already" Miley yelled, tears forming in her eyes after repeating what would happen in mere weeks.

"But that's only a month a way Miley!" Lilly's words were slurred together but Miley knew what she said, and she hated it, one month away from being married to Jake. It disgusted her.

"You think?" Miley said in a know-it-all tone, she didn't really need someone to tell her it was only a month away she figured that out all by herself.

Lilly picked up Miley's tone, seeing the tears fall down her eyes. Lilly stood up and hugged her best friend. "It'll be okay, Miles"

Miley cried and cried on Lilly's shoulder, she didn't want to accept that she was getting married especially to Jake, she never liked him and he didn't even show any signs that he knew she existed. Miley couldn't do anything, her mother and Jake's mom were already planning it, not even giving Miley a say of what she wanted. Miley hated her life at this moment but she just had to figure out a way to get out of this marriage with Jake, she just had to.

**In Jake's Mansion**

"Are you serious?" Jake whined after being told about his arranged marriage to Miley. Jake and his father were in his office, Jake was about to go out being a Saturday and all, just before Jacob asked to talk to him.

"Yes, now can you please be good about this?" Jacob said leaning on the mahogany table putting his arms on top of each other staring at his son.

"No dad, I don't want to marry her!" Jake shouted hitting the table in fury.

"Please son, this is a very good deal for me" he pleaded.

"Whatever" Jake said and glared at his father before slamming the door with his exit. Jacob put a hand through his grey hair, he didn't think Jake would be that difficult after all the Jacob has given him, the cars, the money, the life he could of at least given him this one small wish.

* * *

Jake slammed the front door of his mansion causing a loud bang to course through the house. He hit the door again, thinking no one was there to see this.

"What's wrong with you?" Someone from behind Jake asked.

Jake turned around to see his best friend, Joe Lucas standing there holding his helmet under his arm leaning on his metallic red Harley Davison. Joe and Jake had been friends since they were kids. Joe's parents are the biggest music producing company and have been friends with the governor since college. The pair has always been the best of friends and always go to the hottest parties together. Joe doesn't really like parties but Jake always finds a way to make him go. Joe and Jake were complete opposites, Joe liked to stay at home with his family while Jake just wanted to go out every night.

"I just found out that I have to get married in a fucking month!" Jake hastily walked to his personal garage filled with all his expensive cars. Joe had a look of complete shock in his face, he never thought that Jake of all people would even consider getting married especially while he's only 20.

"You're kidding right?" Joe asked thinking this was all a sick joke.

"Why the fuck would I kid about being married?" Jake turned to face Joe as he just opened the garage door.

"But seriously why?" Joe asked following Jake inside, looking at all the cars. Jake stood by a near by table deciding on which out of the 15 cars he had. He set his eyes on the silver Mercedes Benz that he just got last week.

"Because my father wanted me to marry this rich guy's daughter so that he could just get some millions from him" Jake picked up the keys and headed to the silver car under the spotlight in the back of the garage.

"Who's this chick?" Joe watched as Jake inspected the new car.

"Some Riley… or Miley I don't know" Jake said opening the driver's seat door, Joe mirrored his actions and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Miley? Never heard of her" Joe said shaking his head

"Wait, where are we going?" Joe asked as Jake put the key in the ignition and speeded off down the lengthy drive way.

"We're going to the party" Jake smirked, Joe knew this smirk all to well, it'd gotten him in trouble so much.

"We're still going?" Joe asked shocked, Joe didn't expect that Jake still wanted to go out, he just found out he was getting married and he wants to get drunk and hook up with girls? Typical Jake.

"Yep and we're picking up someone on the way" Jake grinned at Joe. Joe wondered who? Amber and Ashley were at the party since it was at their house, Joe just couldn't figure out whom.

"Who?" Joe finally asked, thinking of all the possible people.

"You'll find out" Jake smiled, picking up the speed in his car.

Joe sat in his seat watching all the houses pass by. He just couldn't figure out who it was. But Jake knew exactly who it was, and he was sure that whoever it was would be very surprised by his visit.

* * *

**Oooo Who is it?? Haha I know you don't! Suck on that! Lol**

**Do you guys think that Miley and Jake will fall in love or something else? I wanna make this a voting one like my other, I love what people have to say… so who should Miley end up with??? Please review ****So I can know and the voting for this ends on May 17****th**** lol just a random date but I will remember it!! And if you don't want this to be a voting story, just say.**

**So please guys review, I love getting them and it means soo much to me that people want to review it! :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own the character only the plot**

**Hey Avid Readers**

**I'm not gonna say much just thanks to those who reviewed/favorite storied/alerted this. And apologize that I haven't updated this story, I've just been lazy. So enjoy the story and please review.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Miley retorted as she saw Jake leaning against the doorframe gazing up at her.

"Now, now, Miley that's not the way you should be talking to your future husband" Jake mocked Miley knowing that Miley hated the situation as much as he did.

"Why, you little-" Miley was interrupted by her father.

"Who's that Miles?" He asked peering his head away from the football game and seeing who was at the door.

"No one important, dad" Miley sighed, looking back at Jake with disgust. Robby Ray stood up going to the front door.

"Oh hey Mr. Stewert" Jake pushed past Miley going up to Robby Ray.

"I thought you said it wasn't important but it's Jake, you two are going to be very close, you should know that now" Robby Ray informed as Miley rolled her eyes and Jake stood there, smirking at Miley, staring at her as if telling her that he won against her own father.

"Now Jake, what brings you here? I haven't seen you since you were just a toddler" Robby Ray smiled at Jake, while Jake rolled his eyes. Being the son of the governor he got a lot of stories of him when he was young but that's all changed now, he wasn't the same after the _incident_.

"Oh well Mr. Stewert-"

"Call me Robby" Robby interrupted as Jake continued on.

"Well _Robby_, I was wondering if I could invite dear Miley out for a little rendezvous this evening with a few friends of mine" Jake was playing Robby Ray, the same way that Robby would play his guitar, in control and knowing how to play everyone around him to see it his way.

"I'm Not Going!" Miley said furiously crossing her arms over her chest causing a deep cleavage; Jake glanced over noticing this, grinning at the sight. Miley saw the slight excitement in his eyes as he looked over dropping her arms, still as angry as before.

Robby Ray sighed "Excuse me one moment Jake" He took Miley's arm into the kitchen so that Jake wouldn't hear them.

"Miles, you should go" Robby Ray tried convincing her.

"No!" Miley shouted glaring at her father and wriggling out of his grip.

"If you two are gonna be married-" Miley winced as he said _married_, knowing that it really was gonna be happening, a truth she wasn't willing to accepted "-It'd be a great way for you two, to get to know each other" Robby Ray finished.

Robby Ray put on his best puppy dog pout "Pwease?"

"Oh dad, are you actually resorting to the puppy dog pout?" Miley rolled her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest again. Her father slowly nodded, pouting even more in the process.

Miley shook her head, she sighed, she didn't want to get to know Jake, heck! She didn't want to be within 10 feet of Jake but if it made her dad happy then she'd do it.

"Give me 15 minutes to get ready" Miley replied defeated marching up the stairs.

Robby Ray smiled walking back into the front room where Jake waited.

"She'll be out in 15 minutes" Robby Ray said to Jake.

"Great!" Jake replied, he didn't want to spend time with her but he was doing it to annoy her and knowing that she's a daddy's little girl, she'd go just to please him.

"Do you mind if I wait outside? Mr. Stewert, I mean Robby" Jake asked, waiting to get back to Joe instead of standing awkwardly with his future father-in-law.

Robby Ray nodded returning to his seat in front of the television, continuing to watch the game as Jake exited the house going back to the silver Mercedes sitting in the driver's seat as Joe watched him.

"Who are we picking up?" Joe asked as Jake leaned back on his seat.

"My fiancé" Jake smirked

Joe gave him a questioning look "Why?"

"Because dear, Joseph I want to piss her off by seeing what type of man she will be marrying" Jake replied with attitude.

Joe shook his head; Jake wasn't thinking straight but then again when did he? Joe remembered when Jake first became this Hugh Hefner wannabe, something that devastated, the whole Ryan family most importantly Jake.

_Flashbac__k_

"_How the hell could you do this to me?" Jake's mom, Melody was yelling at Jacob._

"_She doesn't mean anything to me, sweetie" Jacob was on his knees begging for forgiveness in his office while Jake was on the stairs listening to their confrontation_

_Melody had just found out that Jacob was sleeping with his secretary, Cynthia. A 14 year old Jake couldn't believe it, they were always the happy family that posed for many mag__azines as having an ideal lifestyle. Jake always thought that his father loved his mother so much, but if you love someone you wouldn't give them this kind of pain, would you?_

"_Don't you _dare_ sweetie me, Jacob" Melody said through her sobs, her perfect blonde curls surrounding her teary face._

"_I love you, not her" Tears began to fall down Jacob's face "Please don't go" He whispered gazing up at her._

"_No, you've done this to me way to many times, all those times when you said you were busy at work while I was here taking care of our son, and you-" Melody paused, squeezing her eyes shut letting many tears fall down her face_

"_You were out, sleeping with that-, that slut" Melody yelled "I'm done, done for good"_

_Melody turned to the door while Jacob hastily stood up grabbing onto Melody's arm. Melody shook him away going through the door, Jacob collapsed on the ground crying._

"_Honey, I'm gonna be gone for a while" Melody smiled trying to stop the tears from stopping "Always remember Jake, I love you" She kissed hi__s cheek and walked out the door._

_Jake sat there unknowing of what to do, help his father or follow his mother. Jake stood up and followed his mother just as she was crossing the road._

"_Mom!" Jake bellowed Melody paused in the middle of the road while Jake started to run after her._

_BAM!_

_Jake watched as a car slammed into his mother, with her going right through the wind shield shards of glass going everywhere. Jacob walked out right that second to see Melody slipping off the car leaving a trail of blood on the hood._

_Jacob and Jake both come running to Melody's side as the car stopped, and the driver got out of his car dialing 9-1-1._

"_Melody, Melody! Please don't go, I can't do anything without you" Jacob held his dying wife in his arms, blood splattering against his clean, crisp shirt._

"_Mom, don't go" Jake cried out, he couldn't stop, all the tears and emotions flooding out as he saw his mother lying there, barely moving. Melody used all her strength to put her hands against, her husband's and son's cheek._

"_I love you both, always remember that" Melody said with her final breath before her eyes shut to a close, never opening again._

"_Mom" Jake shook his head "Mom!" Jake shouted as he and his father were pulled away by the paramedic that had just arrived._

"_It's your fault" Jake solemnly said "It's you fault she died" Jake screamed at his father, getting out of the paramedic grip._

_Jake started pounding against his father's chest. Jacob's sobs intensified as he held his son in his arms, trying to control him._

"_It's your fault" Jake grew tried "She's dead because of you" Jake stopped and just cried and cried._

_End Flashback_

The car door opened just at that moment, pulling Jake out of his thoughts and Miley slipped into the back of the car.

"Just go" Miley demanded with a quiet voice as Jake drove and Joe stared at her.

Miley's pleading blue eyes staring out the wind as she wore a ruffled white shirt and black skinny jeans. Joe wondered how he could not have noticed her before; they did go to the same school, but Joe has never acknowledged Miley's existence or beauty until this night.

The street lights shone on Miley's natural face, the only make-up being blush and lip gloss. Joe watched as she just stared out the window. Joe used all his energy just looking away when Jake gave Joe a weird look as Jake saw Joe looking at Miley.

It was a very quiet drive to the party, just before they reached the destination Miley broke the eerie silence.

"Why are you taking me to this party anyways Jake?" Miley questioned, sounding like she'd rather be anywhere else then with him.

"Like your dad said to get to know each other" Jake glanced at Miley from the rear view mirror, seeing Miley cross her arms over her chest. All while, Joe sat there seeing the tension escalate between the pair.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Jake" Miley replied angrily, she wasn't gonna be played by Jake, she saw right through his sweet façade that had everybody else fooled.

Jake shook his head at Miley, playing a little game with her knowing he'd win. "Tsk, tsk, Miley, does your father know about your _dirty_ little mouth" Jake said putting an emphasis on dirty.

Joe had to put a stop to this Miley looked like she was gonna attack Jake any moment, while sat Jake coolly in his seat being the smug guy he is.

"Okay, guys don't hurt each other, I don't wanna have to tell the cops how Jake got beat by a girl" Joe smiled at Miley, with her returning the favor.

"The only reason, you'd have to say that, is because I don't hit girls" Jake said, making Miley scoff "I tap 'em"

Joe just shook his head at his friend as they parked at Amber's mansion with people on the in the front yard passed out, drinks in hand and hip hop music blaring through the whole household.

"This is gonna be one long night" Miley sighed as she exited the car with Joe smirking at her comment.

It was true; it was gonna be one very long and interesting night.

* * *

**Oooo What's gonna happen at the party? Lol**

**I'll update this straight away if I get 10-15 reviews. Yea I know that I don't usually say that but people keep alerting and putting this story in their favorites and not reviewing! I hate that so just review okay?**

**Thanks again for those who always review! It's always nice to get them so please don't hesitate to review this.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot**

**Hey Readers =]**

**I'm kinda disappointed, I think I've lost readers since I haven't updated in so long =[ But to those who are still reading and reviewed this thank you =) I'm keeping this short so enjoy the story and please review.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

**  
**

Jake was greeted with a cheer as he entered the large mansion. Everyone knew that it wasn't a party without Jake Ryan and Jake knew this all to well. Drunken guys and girls crowded around Jake while Miley rolled her eyes and walked around the house trying to find someone that she knew. She raised her head at some sign of life that she knew who was preferably not drunk or high. She pushed plowed through the people, only to be greeted by an obnoxious overly alcohol fuelled guys that towered over her.

"Hey babe, don't usually something as hot as you everyday, I'm Alex" The tallest and by far the ugliest smirked, his eyes scanning over Miley's body.

Miley just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest only increasing what 'Alex' was gazing at.

"Pervert" Miley murmured at Alex till someone came beside Alex patting his shoulder.

"That was the crappiest pick up line ever dude" A guy with curly hair and a nice smile said shaking his head, he didn't seem drunk but seemed to be friend's with Alex.

"Shut the Fuck up, Kevin, you're such an idiot" Alex snapped at Kevin walking away from Miley.

Kevin looked hurt by what Alex said, but mouthed a 'Sorry' at Miley before she walked away into the backyard.

The backyard was almost as worst as the rest of the house by the looks of it. The pool was filled with people making out with clothing and cups where floating around. Clothes were scattered across the yard, with the large sound system right by the doors connecting to the house.

Miley covered her ears past the sound system walking over to a place that seemed untouched by the chaos and mayhem of the party. A large oak tree that sat in the corner of the backyard, where it seemed serene, quiet and peaceful, just what Miley wanted.

Miley sat down leaning against the old tree. "This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday night" She whispered leaning her head in her hands, tears falling ever so slowly across her face.

What Miley didn't know is that she wasn't alone; Joe Lucas sat on the other side of the tree looking up at the stars, till he heard quiet sobs from behind him. He shifted his body to see Miley's flowing brown hair covering her crying as she leaned on her knees.

"Hey, are you ok?" Joe asked moving to her side. Joe's eyes widened as he saw her crystal blue eyes clouded around with red. It was Miley, the girl that's been on his mind since he saw her.

"No I'm not okay!" Miley spat at Joe.

"I'm getting married in a month to a complete idiotic jerk who thinks that fucking girls is all a game" Miley cried out the words mixing together but Joe understood it completely.

"Jake's not that bad…" Joe started, while Miley just gave him a look that he knew that everyone gave him when talking about the real Jake. "…once you get to know him"

"Oh yea, and I get to the REST of my life getting to know him" Miley sarcastically replied.

"You never know you might grow to love him" Joe's voice broke as he said love, he didn't know how he felt about Miley but he knew that he didn't like this arranged marriage, not one bit.

"You seriously think that I could fall in love with Jake?" Miley asked while Joe just shrugged.

Miley wiped the tears on her face "When I imagined me falling in love, I thought of someone who was nice, caring and respected me for me. Not Jake, who treats all of the girl population like dirt and doesn't even care that we're getting married by going out and hooking up with other girls"

"Things happen for a reason, this arranged marriage might lead to something better" Joe comforted Miley by putting his arm around her. Joe noticed Miley shivering, and willingly gave up his leather jacket for her.

"Here" Joe said holding the jacket in front of her.

"No I can't, you'll get cold" Miley shook her head.

"Take it Miley, I'll be fine" Joe insisted as Miley reluctantly took the jacket.

"I'd be a lot happy with this marriage thing if it was you I was marrying Joe" Miley softly whispered looking up at Joe with his red shirt showing all his toned muscles. Miley couldn't deny it but Joe was hot.

Joe smiled at the comment while Miley gazed up at him, capturing his attention. Their eyes transfixed on one another lasting a little bit longer for it to be suspicious and for Jake it was. He walked up to the two, tapping his foot while Joe broke the stare that they were engulfed in.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Joe asked slightly annoyed that he ruined his moment with Miley.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Jake smirked at Joe, his eyes flicking between him and Miley.

"Like you care" Miley murmured under her breathe as she found interest in the flower beside her.

"Oh I'm offended Miley!" Jake replied, sarcasm oozing out of his voice.

"Why wouldn't you think I cared about you, _honey bunch_" Jake was gonna keep having his fun, this was killing Miley and Jake didn't care at all.

Miley stood up walking face to face to Jake. Joe sensed the trouble between his best friend and Miley and stood up watching anger boil in Miley while Jake stood there not caring with a smug smirk tugging at his lips.

"Don't you dare call me _honey bunch_ or anything like that" Miley's voice was low and stern, enough to scare anyone …but Jake.

"Oh don't you like the name _honey bunch_?" Jake asked, purposely annoying her. "What about _sweetie_, _cupcake_, _love bird_, _bed buddy_ or maybe just _Jake fucker_" Jake's smirk finally coming out.

Joe was beyond shock, Joe clenched his fists stopping himself from punching Jake right at this moment but he knew that Miley wouldn't stand it. He watched as Miley's face showed all her feelings, this was gonna be good, Joe thought.

Miley's emotions went into over drive, anger, shock _hatred_ all coming out as he finished, Miley was gonna hit him where Jake's little friend was hiding and she knew just the way she was gonna do it.

"Jakey, you want me to fulfill that last name you said" Miley put her hands on Jake's shoulders, whispering seductively in his ear.

"Mmm" was all Jake could muster. Jake's body was beginning to lose its stance as she whispered in his ear, if Joe wasn't there, Jake would have slammed her body in the tree and would be able to call her that last name.

"Well…" Miley whispered her grip getting tighter on his shoulders.

"That'll never happen in this lifetime or the next" Miley shouted, bringing her knee up to Jake's special area, hitting it extra hard.

Jake sunk to the ground, clutching the place that Miley hit, while Miley was the one left smirking. Joe laughed at this, forgetting that Jake was his best friend but soon remembered helping him up.

"Fuck you, Miley!" Jake screamed with pain as he was in a standing position with Joe supporting him.

"Oh wouldn't you like me to" Miley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"That was good" Joe laughed at what Miley said, while Jake glared at Joe.

"I was actually coming here to tell you about a plan, I thought up" Jake stated, still wincing as he spoke.

"What plan?" Miley asked not really caring about what Jake had to say, she was still furious at him.

"So we don't have to get married together other" Jake answered, knowing that this would capture her attention.

"What is it?" Miley desperately asked she would do anything so that she wouldn't have to marry Jake.

"Let's go somewhere more private" Jake said finally being able to walk on his own. Jake and Miley both headed for the door while Joe stayed in his spot.

"I'll just wait till you guys are finished" Joe mumbled under his breathe about to sit down again.

"No, you're involved, hurry up" Jake limping slightly from the pain.

"Come on Joe" Miley smiled taking his hand and going back into the crowded house.

Joe and Miley held hands following Jake's lead as people made a path for him.

"He has all these people wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Miley asked as they climbed up the stairs, letting go of Joe's hand.

Joe felt lost like something was missing when Miley let go, like she was the missing piece of Joe. "You have no idea" Joe joked shaking off the feeling he had before as they reached a bedroom in the mansion.

Jake silently opened the door standing in front of the bed that was bouncing and shaking with two people.

"Get out" Jake coldly said to the pair.

Oliver and Sarah walked…or well stumbled out of the room, while Miley stood their shocked seeing her best guy friend and 'Saint Sarah' tangled up in each other.

Jake ushered Miley and Joe to sit on the bed, while he stood up pacing, occasionally glancing at Joe and Miley, deep in thought.

"What's the plan, already Jake?" Miley said growing more and more impatient with Jake just pacing like that.

"Well it's gonna sound stupid but I think it might work" Jake stopped pacing and faced the pair.

"And why am I involved?" Joe asked you could never know what Jake is thinking, he's unpredictable.

"My plan is that you and Miley can pretend to be a couple…" Jake started.

"Why do you think that'll work?" Joe asked

"Because it will and you two can act like you're engaged…" Jake continued.

"But what if it my dad wants me to break up with him" Miley asked.

"Then you and Joe can go into hiding for a little while" Jake continued.

"This is one of the stupidest plans, you've ever had Jake" Joe shook his head.

"Wait…" Miley said thinking "This could work, Joe and I could pretend to be engaged and if my dad doesn't approve then me and Joe will runaway for a little while till he agrees not to have the arrangement marriage"

"But Miley what if you're dad does approve of us and we have to get married" Joe blushing slightly at the thought of this.

"Well then we'll publicly break up" Miley said "This is all pretend"

"And I won't have to do a single thing" Jake said leaning against the wall crossing his arms over his chest.

Miley rolled her eyes "This is actually an okay plan, Ryan"

"Yea, yea I know, me being a genius and all" Jake smugly replied "Think nothing of it"

Miley rolled her eyes again "So we all agree to the plan?" Miley questioned looking at Joe smiling then at Jake.

"Yep, the sooner this plan starts the sooner I can be a free man" Jake replied exiting leaving Joe and Miley in the room.

"Are you okay with this Joe?" Miley asked, concerned that Joe never answered her question.

"Yea I am if you are" Joe smiled at Miley.

"Thanks, heaps Joe" Miley wrapped her arms over his neck hugging Joe as Joe returned the favor by putting his arms around her tiny waist.

"It's okay" Joe sighed breathing in Miley's fragrance.

Joe was unsure of this plan, if he and Miley were to play an engaged couple, how sure was Joe that he wouldn't fall for Miley? The second he saw her, he felt a change in himself and he had feelings for her. And since, Miley obviously stated that it was all pretend, Joe knew that Miley wouldn't fall for him. He didn't like this plan already. Miley on the other hand was happy that Jake thought of a plan to stop the wedding. But as Joe held onto Miley, she didn't want to let go. Was Miley really falling for Joe?

Yes, she was falling for him. And she didn't know if she could stop or not.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Oh and I was wondering how many words is too much or not enough? And please review guys, I really want some motivation or I might not even bother typing up my stories anymore…=[**

**So yea check out my other stories and check out the poll on my profile thanks for those who always review, you're my favourites.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**Ps. REVIEWS!! I want 'em lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters :(**

**Hey everyone :)**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I plan to more often. And thanks to those who have reviewed :D**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

* * *

Miley rolled her eyes again as she and Joe were walking around Tiffany's looking for an engagement ring.

"Oh C'mon Miles, don't pretend you're not enjoying this" Joe said hovering over the glass cases each filled with glamorous and gorgeous rings.

"Well, if we really were engaged, you'd know the perfect ring for me, wouldn't you?" Miley asking Joe as he kept his eyes on the rings, as Miley's face was so close. He wished this engagement was real as every time Joe saw Miley, he'd just want to hold her in his arms forever and never let her go.

Miley huffed as Joe didn't answer her, her eyes flicked at all the different jewelry that surrounded her. She walked around looking at the rings that caught her eye, she gazed along to track till she immediately stopped on one.

A ring that was gold banded, princess cut with an almost flawless diamond. She was in awe of that ring, and just the mere sight of it made her breathless.

"JOE!" She called out, her eyes still firmly on the ring. Joe ran to her, she sounded as if her life was on the line by that scream.

"What? What? Where's the fire?" Joe frantically asked as he stared at Miley.

"Look" was all Miley said as she pointed down to the attention grabbing ring before her.

Joe looked down and saw the ring, he smiled at the ring then at Miley and the only thought in his mind was that she loved this ring and Joe _had_ to get it for her. Soon a sales clerk came, with curiosity at the pair still gazing at the ring.

"Hello there" She asked politely as she stood behind the glass counter. "How may I help you?"

"Um…well…we were just looking" Miley sighed, this ring was far too expensive for their 'engagement'

"Oh…I see" She nodded before slowly walking away.

"Wait!" Joe shouted all the attention in the room on him.

Joe ducked his head in embarrassment while Miley just giggled at him, the sales lady returned, slightly annoyed at Joe's loudness.

"Would you please be more quiet, sir" She stated rather than asked.

"Now what is it you want?" She asked tapping her long fingernails on the glass case.

"I want to get that ring, there" Joe pointed at the ring while the lady smiled evilly at him, Miley just stood shocked, was Joe going to get that ring for Miley? Even just for a fake engagement?

"That ring is quite expensive, are you sure you can afford it?" She smirked, many couples have questioned about that ring and that tiny ring was always out of there price range.

"Yes, I can" Joe proudly remarked, as he pulled out his credit card.

"Joe, you don't have to get that one…" Miley quietly said, she really did want that ring but felt like it was a waster for Joe to spend his money on her like this, all for a simple little ring.

Joe sighed and leant down to Miley's ear, giving her the chills. "If this engagement is real, why not make it as extravagant as any other?" Joe pulled away with a smile, while Miley shook her head in disbelieve, Joe Lucas was really something.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got me the ring, Joe" Miley stared at the ring since they left the store.

Joe chuckled slightly, Miley was too mumbled and he loved that about her. "That's like the 10th time you'd said that already"

Miley bit her lip, he was just too sweet for his own good "I know, but I don't know what else to say for you getting me this ring"

"How's about 'Thank you'" Joe paused as they got to his motorcycle "It's usually what people say when they get things"

"'Thank you' just doesn't cut it, I mean this ring was like-" Joe stopped Miley; sure he loved that fact that he got her that ring but hearing the price alone gave him the chills.

"Just accept it ok" Joe smiled warmly at her, Miley couldn't argue with Joe, she knew that he wouldn't take the ring back.

"Fine" Miley sighed.

"I guess I'll have to burden myself with this gorgeous ring" Miley shrugged, being as dramatic as she could be.

"Oh how will I manage? How Joe, how?" Miley exaggerated, gripping onto Joe's shoulders, shaking him.

"I don't know" Joe laughed with Miley soon laughing with him.

Miley leaned her body against Joe as they laughed together, Joe's hands unconsciously wrapping around Miley's waist as Miley's hands wrapped around Joe's neck, snuggling her face in his strong chest. They stopped laughing and just enjoyed one another's touch; it was strange to think, that this was all fake when it just felt so real being in each other's embrace like this.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Joe asked whispering in Miley's hair as she stayed in his hold.

"No it's okay" Miley reluctantly pulled away. "Jake's picking me up"

"Jake?" Joe gave her a confused look; he thought this whole plan was so that she wouldn't have to be with him.

"Yea, he's coming over to our house for dinner and he so kindly suggested picking me up today" Miley rolled her eyes, another car ride with Jake was not what she needed.

Joe nodded, slightly disappointed, he wanted to spend more time with Miley but maybe it just wasn't their time.

"But Jake wanted me to tell you something" A smile escaping her lips, with excitement.

"What?" Joe smiled as Miley did, her smile was just too contagious and he couldn't keep away from her.

"Jake told me to tell you, that you should come over too" Miley smiled, she loved being with Joe, it was the only time she was happy.

"Why? I mean, wouldn't I be crashing you're dinner or something" Joe asked.

"He said it was the time to announce our engagement" Miley bit her lip as if this were the real thing, this was slowly becoming difficult trying to keep this relationship just pretend.

"Oh" Joe smiled. "Well I can't wait"

"Seriously?" Miley asked giving Joe a disbelieving look.

"Yea, I mean, Jake, you, me _and_ your dad, oh plus the fact that we're going to tell you're dad about the engagement he will never agree to. What's not to enjoy?" Joe shrugged, sarcasm releasing from him.

"Yea, yea" Miley shook her head "I'll see you tonight"

"Alright see you then" Joe quickly placed a kiss on Miley's cheek leaving her breathless "I miss you already" Joe yelled out as he rode his motorcycle away. From the way Joe said it, it sounded like he was joking missing Miley but that was far from the truth, being away from Miley at all hurt Joe. It was like Miley was his air and he couldn't live without her. But had he fallen that deep for Miley in a mere 2 days? Yes he had and even though there might never be a chance for him to be with Miley, he had no plans on stopping, not ever.

* * *

Miley sat in complete boredom as her father and Jake talked so casually, ignoring the fact that she was there at all.

"So how's that dad of yours?" Robbie Ray asked, cutting his piece of steak firmly.

"Oh you know, doing this and doing that" Jake shrugged, he hated talking about his father almost as much as he hated his father.

"Yea, he must be a very busy man" Robby Ray nodded.

"Bet he's got all the ladies throwing themselves at him aye?" Robby Ray nudged Jake, jokingly but Jake couldn't help but think back memories of his mother and what his father did to her. Jake pulled away the memories and nodded eating his dinner quietly.

Miley's head lifted with delight as she heard the door bell ring, it could only be one person, the one person she'd been waiting for since he left her at the front of the store.

"I'll get it" Miley called out as she raced to the front door, fixing her dress up before opening it. She opened the door revealing an unlikely person…well more like the person she wasn't expecting.

"Hello there, Miss Stewert, my haven't you grown" Jacob Ryan smiled up at Miley.

"Hi, Mr. Ryan, come to pick up Jake already?" Miley plastered a smile, with sadness in her eyes as it wasn't the one she was waiting for.

"Oh no, I just wanted to invite myself to dinner, is that alright?" Jacob asked taking a step into the house.

"Miles!" Robby Ray called out. "Who is it?"

"And that's my cue" Jacob grinned pushing past her to the dining area.

Miley sighed in disappoint as she heard laughter and talking from the dinner table, as she unwillingly walked back.

The door bell chimed again and Miley's heart stopped for a moment, was it him? Or was she set out for disappointment like before? She placed her hand on the knob and slightly turned the handle. She pulled it open slowly closing her eyes hoping that it would be him, hoping he'd come and take her away from this prison she was forced to call home.

"Are you alright, Miles?" The voice running through Miley's ears, it was him, he finally came.

Miley slowly opened her eyes as she saw Joe, in a simple outfit consisting of a gray shirt with a blazer and skinny jeans. He smiled warmly at Miley pushing his sleeves up, giving him a total rocker look. Miley was beyond happy as he was standing before her, nothing could wipe the smile off her face.

"Yea, I'm just fine" Miley shook her head, feeling stupid for closing her eyes like that.

Joe chuckled slightly "If you say so"

"C'mon in, everyone's here including the Governor, Jacob Ryan" Miley told Joe as he walked into their house.

Joe looked unsure, this was not going to turn well, but then again were they expecting it to turn out like a happy fairytale with everyone just accepting what was happening? No they didn't but they hoped it would.

As the pair was about to make their grand entrance into the dining room, they prepared themselves for the worst.

"You ready?" Joe asked studying Miley's facial features as paced back and forth.

Miley bit on her nail then look at Joe as he patiently waited for her. "Yea I am" Miley sighed, it was now and never, they had to put this action into full swing or having to put up with the consequences of Jake and Miley marrying each other.

Joe took Miley's hand in his and held it close. "Let's go"

Miley and Joe walked hand in hand into the dining area, all eyes turning on the pair.

"Joe, Miley, what are you doing together?" Jake asked playing dumb, Miley held back some laughter as he sounded almost as dumb as he looked at the time.

"Yes, Miles, explain why you're with this boy?" Robby Ray asked, leaning towards the pair.

Miley's eyes flicked between her father and Joe, "I'm engaged!" Miley took a sigh of relief it was finally out in the open about her engagement, real or fake but she was really hoping this engagement was real, if it meant being with Joe then she was praying it to be real.

"We all know that you're engaged honey" Robby Ray laughed, "The boy's stilling right next to me" Her father patted Jake on the back, hard as Jake winced slightly.

Miley shook her head, only her father would think like that.

"Wait, Miley, are you talking about being engaged to…Joe?" Jacob said with shock, Jacob knew Joe very well as he would usually be the one that took Jake home after a night of drinking and partying.

Miley nodded her head and held up her hand exposing the simple but beautiful ring that rested on her hand.

Robby Ray's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?!" He yelled in disapproval.

"Please, Mr. Stewert, I know you're a bit shock-" Robby Ray interrupted Joe before he could finish.

"A bit shocked? A bit!? How the heck am I meant to react? 'Oh I'm so happy for you, bud'" Robby Ray shook his head furiously. "No, this is not going to happen"

"Oh, I'm shocked Miley, how could you do this to me? And Joe, my best friend, why? I thought you were my friend" Jake acted offended while Miley just wanted to hit him in the head, he was enjoying this too much for his own good.

"Please daddy, I really love Joe" Miley should have lied but when she said she loved Joe, she knew that it was the truth, she loved Joe.

Joe's eyes lit up as he looked at Miley, then realized the situation that they were in, it was all pretend a fact that Joe just couldn't accept, it just felt so real, as if they really were getting engaged, as if the love that they were meant to have was actually there. Joe couldn't deny it, he loved Miley.

"I don't believe you could ever do this, Miley" Jake mocked, he was going to play a little game with Miley and Joe. "Kiss him, maybe then I'll believe you"

Miley looked at Joe and Joe returned the favour, Joe and Miley had not planned this, then again, Jake was the one who made up the plan, maybe it was all Jake's idea, to put Miley and Joe through everything, leaving him with nothing to do.

"Go on, Kiss him" Jake insisted as he slouched in his chair smirking.

Joe leaned down, making Miley's heart go crazy. Miley slowly began to lift her head up to kiss Joe. They were both only an inch away from each other, their hot breath on each other's lips.

"Wait!" Someone called out.

Joe and Miley turned, both blushing at their almost moment, the moment they wished happened.

* * *

**Oooo haha**

**Please review, thanks. Anyways It's late, I'm gonna put up like 3 trailers tomorrow so I don't forget, please don't hate me for having like a million stories at one time, I can handle it =D and I'm probably not gonna do any of them till after I finish one of my current stories haha.**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS. Review!!**


End file.
